The Uzumaki Clan: My Brother's A Hanyou!
by pokemonlovinggirl
Summary: What happens if some of Naruto's relatives arrived in the village after a war near the Land of Fire? What if his father was instead the Nine-tailed Fox? So what will happen if Naruto is the most powerful half demon ever born? Super Naruto! For once a NaruHina and SasuSaku! More OCs! On temporary standby! sorry!
1. War and A Hanyou as Our New Brother

**PLG: You peoplz! This is my New Series, "The Uzumaki Clan Series" which is a collection of stories I made that involves the Uzumaki Clan!**

**Gaia: Yeah! And this subseries is called "The Uzumaki Clan: My Brother's A Hanyou"!**

**PLG: I will change the looks and last names of my OC's from other stories I made like Nicole but her and the OC's looks will be them in their battle outfits. I'm changing Macyl's name to Yuki. For a change this is NaruHina. Sorry NaruSaku fans, but SasuSaku fans you are in for a treat.**

**Jason: *yawns* Just get on with it already…**

**PLG & Gaia: JASON! WHY ARE YOU HERE!**

**Jason: Eh, this is my free time and I want to watch how we did so here I am, duh.**

**PLG sweat dropped and Gaia face palmed.**

**PLG: *sighs* Fine… ROLL THE FILM!**

**The Uzumaki Clan; My Brother's A Hanyou**

**Chapter 1: War and A Hanyou as Our New Brother**

**In a small village in a small country near the Fire Country…**

**Nicole's POV**

I hear sounds of marching and clacking of metal hitting each other a little. I see the sturdiest cottage in the village and I knew why we were heading to it.

My name is Nicole Uzumaki and I'm eight years old. I had a big tuft of black hair covering the entire right side of my face and my hair was tied to the starting of the upper left of my head and the rest of my wavy hair fell down until my thighs and eyes that looked black but when the light hits my eyes they are revealed as their real color dark brown. I was wearing a black tube top, a tight but flexible black jeans, and black combat boots. The reason why I had black hair is my grandpa is an Uzumaki with red hair like the usual Uzumaki but my grandma has a special bloodline that makes you have another demonic spirit inside you that you can let it take over and increases your overall ability but only the girls inherit that bloodline and even the girls rarely receive it, there are other facts but they are not important now, the fact is she has black hair. Grandma had Daddy and he married Mommy who also has black hair and she had us. I am a ninjutsu specialist because of my huge reserves.

I looked down and saw my little five year old brother being held tightly in my arms. He had a big tuft of hair that was just above his right eye and his eyes were the same color as mine. His midnight black hair as smooth as possible. He had a blue loose jacket that was closed with a black zipper, grey loose pants and black sneakers. He had incredible strength that he kept destroying his crib (that was made of metal) and he could destroy the whole village without chakra. He's a taijutsu specialist.

I looked to the right and I saw my best friend and surrogate sister, Evey Uzumaki. She is a cousin of mine and the same age as me but she's older than me on the terms of birthdays. She had shoulder length black hair that curled at the end with yellow clips to keep them from going into her face and also the same color as my eyes. Her dad is the twin brother of my daddy. Unfortunately she didn't receive the bloodline. She wore a dark red spaghetti strap blouse with the end of the blouse diagonally cut and the right strap loosely around her right arm's bicep, a maroon skirt that was also diagonally cut but cut in the opposite direction and wore red combat boots. She made a technique that only can be used with someone with a super high lightning infinity. She specializes in poisons, genjutsu and scouting.

Then I looked to my left and saw my other best friend and other surrogate sister, Yuki Uzumaki. She's also my cousin since her mom is the little sister of my daddy, and sadly she didn't receive the bloodline either. She has the same eye color as mine, her hair tied up in an almost black dark brown wavy ponytail starting at the upper right side of her head. She wore a sleeveless grey shirt with the straps loosely around the biceps of her arms, dark grey slightly loose pants and black shinobi sandals. She specializes in medical ninja techniques and has chakra control that rivals Tsunade's.

I feel my pet demon dog, Shadow Lilly (Lil' Shadow or Lilly for short), shifting uncomfortably and growling softly on my head. No kidding, she's actually a demon from the Shadow Realm; she'll live as long as there are shadows in the world. She maybe small now but she can grow as high as a major village or small enough to fit in my pocket. I found her when I was wandering the cold Shadow Realm.

I can hear the thoughts of my parents.

The reason is I'm psychic.

I know why we're going in the cottage.

All the children in this village know how to fight so it should at least survive with some wounds or more depending on the level and the number of opponents.

We were in the middle of war and this is the deciding battle.

As we headed to the metal cottage I started to tear up because I hear my parents saying sorry mentally since they were behind my back.

We finally arrive at the cottage and it was pretty small only enough to have five children like us and still have a little place to have a battle. I look around and I see three envelopes, a tape recorder, a giant scroll, my favorite ninja-to, Jason's favorite combat hammer, Yuki's favorite wooden staff and Evey's favorite twin swords.

I pick them up and one had mine and my brother's names, the other had Evey's and the last one had Yuki's. I gave them to the respective persons and I open up my and Jason's envelope. I see a letter and by the writing the person was obviously in a rush, and our most recent picture of me, Mommy, Daddy and my brother.

We read the letter.

_Hey Kids,_

_We don't have much time. In a few hours is the deciding battle for this war. We were lucky the enemies didn't come here before for battle, but unfortunately our luck has just run out. You kids probably won't see us again. We left your favorite ninja-to and small combat hammer in case some of the enemies get into the cottage. We left your favorite lullaby, Safe and Sound _(by Taylor Swift feat. The Civil Wars which I don't own!), _we sang it and we left our most recent picture. We're sorry we won't watch the rest of your childhood. After the battle get the giant scroll at the back of the cottage, it has supplies and the Uzumaki clan scrolls and a lot of other scrolls our family collected over the years. There's also a map inside and we marked the way to get you to one of our friends. Say you're the children of Mega and Intelligence Uzumaki to the guards and Hokage of the village. Please Understand._

_We're sorry…_

_Lots of love,_

_Mommy and Daddy_

_P.S. We love you!_

I started tearing up. I looked to my right and found my little brother already crying. I looked to my best friends crying already. I found myself crying and our tears mixing on the ironwood floor.

I picked up the tape recorder and started to play the song.

I saw planks of wood in the corner with nails and three hammers and started boarding up the single door and window. Soon my brother and my best friends helped me and soon we were finished.

The moment after we finished and formed a circle with our weapons ready so if our enemies break through the walls we will see them immediately.

I heard a distant battle cry, it was probably out of my relatives' earshot since they didn't seem to notice and they didn't have very sensitive hearing like I do.

I closed my eyes and listened carefully and from the sounds I imagined what the battlefield looked like.

I basically saw/heard/imagined the battlefield was on fire. There was blood and dead bodies everywhere, I couldn't see my parents.

_Everything's on fire_

I zoomed out from the battlefield to what's outside because I didn't want to see the people of my village die.

I saw all the houses have been burned or penetrated. The bodies of the enemies were scattered near the houses. The children are escaping from their destroyed houses, crying. Some of the children were holding babies in on one arm and holding a weapon in their free hand.

I pocket the letters, pictures and tape recorder but it was still playing. My brother strapped the giant scroll to his back. We heard people trying to break down the door. I closed my eyes again.

Wait, what are they doing? Aren't those—?

"EXPLOSIVE NOTES! JASON, TIME TO SMASH!" We ran through the wall with Jason in front and Jason tore the front of the metal cottage like it was wet paper before they lit the explosive notes.

I looked around us a moment after the dirt cloud disappeared, our enemies were now crushed.

It wasn't our first kill; we once had to kill several thieves that tried to murder our families.

We ran towards the mountains that surrounded the east and west of the village. I was tempted to go back to get back our parents. I shook my head. No, our parents wanted us to go to one of their friends so we can be safe.

We stopped after we reached the other side of one of the mountains of the east side we opened the scroll. The first seal said map and we unsealed it with some of our blood. We traced the map to our destination. After that we ate and slept.

The next day we opened the scroll again and unsealed my Shadow Cloak. We went into the Shadow World since we can travel much faster when we go through the Shadow Realm. We went southeast towards our destination.

The Village Hidden in The Leaves.

**Time-skip: An hour later…**

**Jason's POV**

We finally arrived at our destination. Being in the freezing cold Shadow Realm (just how I like it) for an hour can get pretty boring since you can just see black and white. We came out of the shadow of the tree nearest to the main gate.

You should see the faces of the guards when we came out of the shadow! HAHAHA! Hilarious!

We approached the chuunin at the gate and my sister said "We request to speak to the Hokage, please."

The two guards shook themselves out of their stupor and called an Anbu and she escorted us to tallest tower in the village.

We were led up to the highest part of the tower and led us into the Hokage's office.

He looked really old with a grandfatherly smile and had a small grey beard. He wore white and red Kage robes and a white and red Kage hat.

I grudgingly bowed and my sister and two surrogate sisters bowed respectfully without hesitation. I really don't like bowing.

My sister was the first to speak. "Hello Hokage-sama, I am Nicole Uzumaki, in front of me is my brother Jason Uzumaki, to my right is my best friend Evey Uzumaki, to my left is my other best friend Yuki Uzumaki and on top of my head is my partner Shadow Lilly and we are the children and relatives of Intelligence and Mega Uzumaki. We seek refuge here in Konoha since we escaped from the battle that destroyed our home." The Hokage's eyes widened but then went back to normal and gave us another gentle grandfatherly smile.

"Then you'll become official citizens of the Leaf Village. You may also join the Ninja Academy if you wish. I'll give you a tour of the village."

**Evey's POV**

Finally! My point of view! But for a short time! Aw, I know you guys love my point of view!

Yeah, yeah, Jason is telling me tell my part already.

Sheash, he won't shut up.

"**Uzumaki Seal: Mute**," Good now he's quiet.

We were toured most of the village but Nicole's favorite place is the Forest of Death. I still don't get why she likes that place.

And my favorite part of the tour was when we reached the Ninja Academy. I don't mean I like the curriculum, it's horrible I tell you!

But it was when we met Justin, no last name. He was a sweet and shy boy who unfortunately is an orphan. I think it was love at first sight for Nicole and Justin. They kept on blushing when they talked to each other. Uh, I think I should stop since Nicole is about to see red.

Anyway, but back to Nicole's POV! [And please don't complain Yuki, you'll be in the next soon and it's in the script]

**Nicole's POV**

Hokage-sama is taking us to the orphanage, but as we get there I here faint whispers in my mind.

These were weird whispers since they can only made by someone who is psychic like me. There were four different voices.

One had a three year old boy's voice and I could barely hear it say "Jiji… Help… To-sama… Help…" over and over again.

The second one was a young man's deep yet gentle voice but I can only make out "…Sarutobi…is with…and…hang on…son…"

The third was a woman's voice who sounded really angry and it kept screaming about killing the people who hurt her son.

The fourth is another young man's voice and keeps on repeating "I'll kill them when I get revived for what they did to my nephew…"

The voices got stronger and louder. When we got at the doorstep the voices were almost unbearable and collapsed to my knees. "Make the voices stop!" I shouted trying to get the voices out of my head.

Everyone's eyes widened and I heard the Hokage whisper to himself, "Naruto…"

The Hokage helped me up and questioned me "Where are the voices coming from?"

I grit my teeth in pain before answering, "It seems like the voices are below the building, probably a basement."

We got into the building as fast as we could. I had a hard time keeping up since the pain and voices got stronger with every step I take.

We finally reached the basement door (which was locked and my brother just ripped it off its hinges with his unnatural strength) and climbed down the ladder and saw something that surprised me (making my migraine worse).

There was a three year old standing on all fours looking us nervously. He had spiky dark red hair and spiky bangs covering where his ears were _supposed _to be. He had dark red fox ears with black hair in the inside of the ears (they were very twitchy). He had blue eyes with the pupil was a slit. His fingernails were so long and sharp they were like claws of a fox. On his face were six lines on his cheeks, three for each cheek. He had a torn black shirt with the red Uzumaki swirl on the front of the shirt. His grey shorts were ragged and had many patches and there was a huge hole at the tailbone. The obvious reason was he had nine huge black tails tipped with dark red waving around him. He was just so cute. I would've shouted 'KAWAII!' but since the voices got even louder I collapsed on my knees and tried to shake the voices out of my head.

The Sandaime shouted "Naruto! Calm down your parents and uncle!" and I saw the boy nod.

The voices slowly decreased their voices and I hear them say 'sorry…'

I finally found the strength to stand and shakily did.

He stood up properly and walked over to me slowly and cautiously. "Sorry. Ka-chan (mom), To-sama (dad in a respectful way) and Ojisan (uncle) got very angry again since the mean caretaker threw me here again when I asked for more food," the toddler said with a cute voice but the way he spoke in a mature way; weird for a three year old.

I looked at the Hokage and deadpanned. "Care to explain why this toddler speaks so maturely and is a fox hanyou*hanyou means half demon; half human*?"

(Jason's complaining about me to have the ability to read minds.) [Come on Jason, you can destroy the Ninja Academy less in a minute with your bare hands and you're complaining about me being a psychic?]

The Hokage sighed and looked at my brother and my surrogate sisters. "Fine, but this is an S-rank secret and if you say it to others then you'll be executed." We nodded. "His name is Naruto Uzumaki, son of your distant aunt, Kushina Uzumaki the second jinchuuriki of the Nine-tailed Fox and ironically his lover, and the Nine-tailed Fox, Kuruma Kyuubi. Kuruma got out of Kushina after giving birth to Naruto and he got caught in a genjutsu that made him attack Konoha. And apparently, Kushina's best friend, Minato Namikaze the Fourth Hokage, sealed most of his soul and Kushina's soul into Naruto including his father. Kurama should be able to explain the rest but for now never tell anything. So he's your distant cousin."

Me and my siblings (ya know I consider them my siblings) nodded again.

I looked at Naruto and saw loneliness in them.

I came to a decision.

I steeled my will and straightened up. "I propose my siblings and I would take in Naruto since he is obviously not getting much care. Besides, I think another little brother would be nice, and Jason would love to be called ni-chan for once, right?" I questioned and my siblings nodded (actually my brother nodded more vigorously but, eh…).

The old Sarutobi nodded. "I accept the offer if Naruto-kun wants," he turned to Naruto, "Do you want to?" Our distant cousin nodded maturely but I hear a chibi-Naruto dancing in his head, waving a banner and yelling cheerfully "I got 3 Ne-sans! I got a Ni-san!"

"So what section of the village would you want to stay?" The elderly Hokage asked.

I thought for a moment before I answered, "The middle of the forest near the Hokage Tower. We can easily clear the trees and make a house using our bloodlines."

Hokage-sama's eyes widened as large as dinner plates, "You have bloodlines?" he questioned.

"Basically we all have a high Shadow affinity, even higher than the Nara clan. Jason's chakra affinities are Earth and Water and they mutated into Wood Release; Nicole's affinities are Fire and Earth and they mutated into Lava Release, and has the highest Shadow affinity among us; Evey has the highest Lightning affinity recorded in history and her mother had the bloodline of Metal Release thus she also has it too and finally I have the highest Crystal Release affinity in my father's clan history," Yuki answered.

Hokage-sama just nodded in understanding.

**Yuki's POV**

Yay! My point of view!

But too bad it's not that long.

Anyway, we did the paperwork (we may be kids but we do know how to do paperwork), made a clearing in the forest, made a huge mansion that's covered with a very high level genjutsu (thank you Evey) and for a few weeks it was good.

We entered the Ninja Academy and Justin and Nicole are in the same classes (much to her excitement [Nicole, are you blushing or are you red from anger or both?]). We got really close to little Naru-kun and almost in no time he was calling us Ne-chan/Ni-chan and we we're calling him Naruto-otouto/ Naru-kun/ Naru-chan/ otouto/ Naruto-kun. Of course the villagers were attacking new little brother so we chase them every time they do that with our summons. Naruto met 3 new little friends, Sasuke (rival and best friend!), Sakura (another best friend!), and Hinata (ooh, crush and closest best friend!). And I met the cutest guy, Itachi Uchiha, Sasuke's big brother. [Stop saying I have a crush on him, Jason. Don't make me rip every muscle in your body with a chakra scalpel!]

But something happened that shook Nicole to the core and broke her heart…

**PLG: CLIFFHANGER! Finally, my best friend keeps complaining about not finishing the first chapter of this! I know because this is really interesting!**

**Jason: *wakes up and yawns and stretches* Ah… That was a good nap…**

**Gaia: *HUGE tic mark and left eye twitches violently* *in a sickly sweet voice that made Jason shiver in fear* You just slept through the whole thing…**

**PLG: Now before Jason gets chased out by Gaia, I have to say that… I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

**Gaia and Jason sweat drops.**

**Jason: Yawn, weren't you supposed to say that at the beginning…?**

**PLG shrugs and turns to Gaia.**

**PLG: Weren't you about to chase Jason?**

**Gaia blinks a few times before making a battle cry and chases Jason throughout the building.**

**PLG: Well see you guys and girls next time on the next episode: "Dark Side"**


	2. Sorry Guys! Author's Apology

**PLG: Sorry guys! I accidentally put Naruto & Sakura instead of Naruto & Hinata. Sorry again, it's a force of habit!**

**Naruto: Seriously, PLG! You caused a huge uproar on the NaruHina fans!**

**Hinata: N-N-Naruto-k-kun, i-i-its o-o-okay. I-i-it w-w-was j-j-just an ac-ac-accident.**

**Sakura: Yeah, Naruto. But PLG, DON'T LET IT HAPPEN AGAIN!**

**Sasuke: Calm down, Sakura.**

**PLG: Anyway, chapter 2 is coming up so keep your eyes peeled! Again, sorry!**


End file.
